starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Dash Rendar
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 20 BBY | thuiswereld = Corellia | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Smokkelaar | species = Mens Corellian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Roodbruin | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = Heavy Blaster Pistol | vervoer = Outrider Outrunner | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} 250px|thumb|Dash Rendar 250px|thumb|Dash & Leebo Dash Rendar was een avontuurlijke smokkelaar en piloot die de Rebel Alliance ter hulp kwam in de Battle of Hoth en in de zoektocht naar Han Solo. Biografie Dash Rendar werd op Corellia geboren rond 20 BBY. Zijn ouders waren eigenaar van RenTrans, een rijk transportbedrijf uit de Core Worlds. Dash ging naar de Carida Academy om een officier te worden toen een ramp plaatsvond met RenTrans. Black Sun saboteerde één van hun schepen die crashte op het Imperial Museum op Coruscant en Dash zijn broer Stanton werd gedood. De Emperor was woedend om de crash en zorgde ervoor dat RenTrans geen toekomst meer had doordat alle eigendom naar Xizor Transport Systems ging. Dash werd verbannen op de Academy en van Coruscant. Zo besloot Rendar om een smokkelaar en piloot te worden. Dash stond bekend om zijn opschepperij. Hij claimde dat hij elk schip kon besturen en al even handig was met de Blaster. Zo ontmoette hij Han Solo, die Dash nog kende van op de Academy, in Port Haven en Lando Calrissian op Kaal. Tijdens een stop op Rodia kreeg hij van een Rodian komiek een Droid cadeau die als zijn copiloot zou fungeren, genaamd Leebo. Van de Twi’lek crimelord Vanya kreeg Dash de Outrider, een snelle YT-2400 Stock Light Freighter die hij zelf uitbouwde. Dash kocht ook een tweede schip, genaamd de Outrunner. Enkele jaren voor de Battle of Yavin werkte Dash samen met de Nautolan Eaden Vrill als copiloot. Na een mislukte Kessel Run moest de Outrider dringend worden hersteld en was Dash op zoek naar Credits om de herstellingen te betalen. Zijn huidige vracht werd door Han Solo naar Nal Hutta gebracht, dik tegen de zin van Rendar, die Solo als een van zijn concurrenten beschouwde. Dash aanvaardde de opdracht om te fungeren als lijfwacht van holoster Javul Charn tijdens haar tournee. Die opdracht werd uiteindelijk veel moeilijker en ingewikkelder dan gedacht. In 0 BBY bevond Rendar zich op Mos Eisley om wapens te kopen in Masse Goskey’s Arms Emporium. Hij verliet Tatooine echter meteen toen hij hoorde dat zijn broer toch nog zou leven. Toen Luke Skywalker en Ben Kenobi Mos Eisley binnenkwamen met de X-34 Landspeeder, verliet de Outrider de stad. Toen Han Solo de Rebel Alliance vervoegde, bleef Rendar op z’n eentje opereren. Zo hielp hij Zak en Tash Arranda om de A.I. van het schip Star of the Empire te verslaan. Na dit avontuur begon Dash goederen aan de Rebel Alliance te leveren zij het eerder voor de credits dan voor de ideologie. In 3 ABY bevond Rendar zich in de Echo Base op Hoth om voedsel te leveren toen het Empire de Rebellen ontdekte en aanviel. Rendar vloog mee in een T-47 Snowspeeder en hielp om de AT-AT Walkers van Blizzard Force af te stoppen. Niet lang daarna werd Dash door Lando Calrissian gevraagd om hem te helpen op de planeet Gall om Han Solo te redden uit de handen van Boba Fett. Rendar geraakte meer en meer betrokken in de reddingsoperatie. Zo bekampte hij IG-88D op Ord Mantell. Rendar hielp niet alleen als gunst om Lando te helpen maar ook omdat hij het voorval met zijn ouders nooit was vergeten. Daarna snelde hij Luke Skywalker ter hulp nadat hij in Mos Eisley geruchten had gehoord dat Luke zou worden uitgeschakeld. Leia had immers aan Dash gevraagd om Luke te schaduwen nu bleek dat iemand Luke koste wat kost wilde doden. Van op Tatooine reisden Luke en Dash naar Bothawui waar ze hielpen om de Suprosa uit te schakelen, het schip dat de plannen van de Death Star II bevatte. Deze confrontatie had echter gevolgen voor Dash. Rendar kon niet voorkomen dat verschillende Bothan piloten sneuvelden en voelde zich schuldig aan hun dood. Uiteindelijk hielp Dash Rendar toch mee om Xizor’s Castle te infiltreren aangezien Dash nog een rekening met Xizor te vereffen had uit zijn jeugd. Na de vernietiging van het paleis, vochten Dash en Leebo mee in de Battle of Falleen’s Fist. Tijdens de vernietiging van Falleen’s Fist leek het alsof de Outrider was vernietigd. Dash was echter een uitstekende piloot en veinsde zijn dood. Op deze manier zou niemand echter naar hem en Leebo komen zoeken. Enkele maanden later ontmoette hij Guri, die ondertussen gedeprogrammeerd was, op Hurd’s Moon. Achter de Schermen *Dash Rendar werd bedacht voor Shadows of the Empire. In het Shadows of the Empire: Game speelde hij de hoofdrol. *In de Fact Files wordt vermeld dat de crash van Stanton Rendar plaatsvond op Corellia en dat de Rendars van op Corellia werden verbannen. Bron *Dash Rendar in de Databank *Shadows of the Empire *Shadows of the Empire (Comic) *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Shadows of the Empire: Evolution *Underworld Appendix: Swoops, Spice, and Wretched Rogues *CCG *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Shadow Games category:Mensen category:Corellians category:Smokkelaars category:Piloten category:Rebel Alliance Agenten Categorie:Legends